The Reason
by boredomstrikes
Summary: kagome & co. live in her time and lead pretty normal lives. the jewel is still incomplete but their taking a break. inuyasha joins a band, who gets booked for the valentine's day dance and he has a special song for her. last chapter should be a songfic. (
1. School Days

Kagome sighed as she desperately tried to concentrate on her schoolwork. She and the rest of her little group were now living in her time. The jewel was nearing its completion, and no one actually knew where the last shard was. They, she and the rest of the shard-hunting group, expected that they would finish the jewel when they defeated Naraku, but they were wrong. It not only turned out that Naraku didn't have the remainder of the jewel, but it was missing a good portion of it. Not a very large piece, about 1/8 of the actual jewel was missing, but it was still enough to keep the jewel from its completion. No one had ever gotten wind of the whereabouts of the remainder, not even a piece of the remainder either. So, the group decided that it may still exist in the future, and they decided to stay in Kagome's time to find the remainder in her time (a suggestion by Kagome, of course). And so here she was. The great Kagome. Adroit archer. Quasi miko and healer. Protectress of the Shikon no Tama. Would-be demon slayer. Sitting in a high school class like any normal girl her age would. She sighed again. After leading a double life between her time and Sengoku Jidai, normal life seemed... boring. 'Isn't this what you wanted though?' she thought to herself. Letting out another sigh, a frustrated one, she finally gave up on her schoolwork and stared out the window.  
She turned to her own thoughts as her history teacher droned on and on about something happening during Sengoku Jidai. Like she needed to know! She was there, after all. Being in Sengoku Jidai was a lot more interesting then learning about it. she sat there, waiting for the bell to ring so she could go home. Finally, the old man droning at the front stopped and told them to pack up, just as the bell was about to ring. As Kagome left the room, she heard the old man yell out to read the next to sections and to take notes.  
As she walked out the building, someone called out to her. It turned out to be her friend Yuki, along with the rest of her friends. She came running up to her and said, "Hey Kagome! Wanna go to the movies with us?"  
Kagome shook her head with an apologetic smile on her face before replying, "I'm working at the shrine today."  
"Awww, but you work there everyday!" Haruka said.  
"Yeah, can't Sango cover for you or something?" Ayame whined.  
"Sango covered for me enough already. Besides, I still need to pay my grandfather back for the scroll incident," she replied.  
All the girls nodded knowingly, having heard the story of how Kagome was practicing archery in her yard and hit some scrolls and stuff her grandfather was organizing. Of course, her grandfather had said that it was a very important artifact and contained some historical event and launched into another story. He ended by telling her that it was only a replica and that she should be grateful because if she hit the real one, she would have to work till she was older than her grandfather to work it off. So now she was stuck working at the shrine until she paid off how much the scroll was worth. When she saw how much the scroll was worth, she was very glad that she didn't hit the real one because she would have to work on for the rest of high school and some college, even though Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were helping her.  
"Oh well," Yuki said with a small smile. She added "Maybe another time then."  
"Okay," Kagome replied. "Well, I gotta go if I wanna get there in time for my shift."  
"Bye," all her friends said before she left to get home. 


	2. Reminiscing

Inuyasha stared at the sky, taking a break from his work. He was repairing some broken shingles on the top of the Higurashi household. Why, you ask? Because Kagome forced him to. He, along with Shippo, Miroku and Sango, were now living in Kagome's time. Why, you ask? Again, because Kagome said so. Well, actually she didn't decide it for everyone else; it's just that everyone agreed to it while ignoring Inuyasha's objections. Standing on the roof of the house, he wiped some sweat from his brow. He would've loved to remove the stupid hat he was wearing, but he wore it because once again, Kagome said so, along with everyone else again, too. They were all paranoid that someone would see his ears and tell everyone about it. They not only made him wear the damn hat, but they made him wear traditional shrine clothing. As if what he wore wasn't traditional enough! But yet again, Kagome and the others had made him wear it, now that he worked at the shrine. And that was another thing. They made him work at the shrine or else they would've sent him back to Sengoku Jidai by himself. Not that that was a bad thing, but it meant that he would've had to live with that old crone Kaede. He shuddered at the thought. But then he thought that she wasn't that much different than that old guy Kagome called her grandpa. His thoughts turned to Kagome's grandfather. This time, he didn't shudder, but he started to get angry just at the thought of him. He was so freakin' boring! He told way too many stories, and he told them just a bit too many times. If it was just the stories, he probably could've handled it by doing the same thing everyone else did when the old man started to tell stories. Ignore him. But then there was the fact that he simply refused to give up chasing him around with those stupid pieces of paper that were supposed to exorcise demons. He wouldn't leave him alone for five freakin' minutes. He probably could've handled that too (with a couple of good 'sits!' from Kagome, of course), except that he tried to sneak up on him. And it made it annoying. He set up traps everywhere, which couldn't have caught a mouse, much less an inu hanyou. Plus, Inuyasha absolutely loathed the old man's scent. He smelled like something Kagome called mothballs, whatever that was, it made him want to throw up. He was mumbling something like "One day Kagome won't be there to keep you safe," when he heard from behind him, "Inuyasha! Get back to work!" It was Sango. She was dressed in the traditional miko clothing, but other than that she might've been wearing a kimono. She looked the same in both. "Keh!" was his only answer as he started nailing down the shingle he had been working on. "Have you seen Miroku anywhere?" she asked him. "Where would I know where that hentai monk would be?" he said, then adding, "He's probably at the gift shop, admiring the view." "I checked there already. It's Mrs. Higurashi who's there. And when I asked her where he was, she said she sent him off somewhere because he was scaring the customers." Inuyasha snorted. "Trust the monk to scare people away." "Your one to talk," said another voice from behind him. It was none other than Miroku. "So I hear your looking for me Sango. I never knew you cared so much," He said while stepping closer to her. But Sango was smarter than that. As soon as he moved closer, she moved back and said, "Save it, monk. You're supposed to be unloading something with the Mr. Higurashi." Inuyasha always knew she was a smart girl. Miroku frowned and turned to go help whatever Mr. Higurashi wanted this time.  
"Don't forget to scrub the floors inside the shrine," Sango said while she turned around to go and help Mrs. Higurashi in the gift shop.  
"Keh!" was his only answer as she left.  
He looked at the thing on his wrist that told time, what had Kagome called it again? A watch. There it goes. He looked at it and it read 3:48. Kagome would be coming home soon. As if on cue, he caught a whiff of Kagome's scent on the air before he actually saw her emerge from the stairway a couple minutes later.  
She looked a little flustered as walked into the house yelling up to him, "Hey Inuyasha."  
He grunted in reply. She entered the household to change into her work clothes. For the first couple days they worked, everyone was on edge because they didn't know how Inuyasha would react. The usual few insults about how Kagome looked, and that's about it. Nothing really major. No one dared to mention Kikyo, but everyone had it on their minds, especially Inuyasha. But after a while, he had gotten used to how Kagome looked. He didn't even insult her when she passed by him. Most of the time.  
Inuyasha paused again as he took off his cap to scratch an itch behind his ears. He was still scratching as Kagome came out of her house and saw that he had removed his hat. As you would expect, she yelled at him. "Inuyasha!"  
He stopped scratching momentarily as he answered her. "What is it, wench?"  
"Put your stupid hat back on before someone sees your ears!" she yelled. She knew she didn't have to yell for Inuyasha to hear her, but she did it anyway.  
"And with you yelling like that someone will see my ears!" he retorted. "Besides, someone already saw my ears, thanks to you, wench!"  
"That's exactly why I'm telling you to put it back on! I don't want that happening again. And just so you know, not everyone in my time is as accepting as me, Mina and them!"  
"I know that!" he shouted.  
Kagome tossed her head and started to walk off and said, "Whatever!"  
Inuyasha started mumbling something again about how stupid Kagome was, and how bossy she was, too. If he wasn't wearing that stupid necklace, he probably would've never done anything that he had done up until now. And she still used that stupid incident with Mina. She should've been thankful for it! If it had never happened, he and Kagome would've been stuck together all the time! He remembered the incident as if it was yesterday. Well, he remembered it as if it was more like last week, but that was pretty good, considering it happened almost a year ago. 


	3. More Remniscing

It happened like this. Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Sango and the Higurashi's were cleaning up the attic because that's were Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo were supposed to sleep. While they were cleaning, Kagome exclaimed, "Hey, look Souta! I found dad's guitar!"  
"Really?" Souta and her mother asked at once.  
"Yep, I'd recognize the Led Zepplin stickers anywhere." She said.  
As promised, she pulled out a worn leather case that resembled an eight with a thing sticking out of the top and it was covered in faded color stickers that Inuyasha could just make out to be 'Led Zepplin'.  
Inuyasha came sniffing around the case and sneezed because of the dust. Everyone started to laugh, but he just looked at it like the curious puppy he was and said, "What is that thing? And what in the seven hells is a 'Led Zepplin'?"  
"Not what, Inuyasha, who." Kagome said.  
"Alright then, who is that thing?" Inuyasha replied.  
"No, Led Zepplin is a person, and the thing is called a guitar." She informed him.  
"A guitar?" Shippo asked, who looked exactly like Inuyasha sniffing the guitar case. "What's that?"  
"Yes, what is a guitar, Kagome?" Sango asked.  
"Please tell us." Miroku added.  
"Well, a guitar is a six stringed musical instrument that comes from Europe. Spain, I think."  
"What's a Spain?" Shippo asked,  
"Spain is a country." Kagome said.  
"I still don't get what a guitar is." Inuyasha said.  
"Well, maybe it'd be better if I just showed you." Kagome said.  
She then opened the leather case with the Led Zepplin stickers and flipped open the locks before finally opening the case. There was a wooden instrument with six metal strings with a body that looked like the outlining of an eight. Everyone curiously stepped closer to get a better look at the strange and mysterious thing Kagome called a guitar. Kagome took it out and held it up to her body with the string part facing out. She purposefully placed her fingers on certain parts of the neck and strummed the strings. It sounded terrible, it made Inuyasha cringe when he heard it since it sounded extra terrible with his sensitive ears.  
"Oh well. I guess a couple years of not being used will do that to a guitar." Mrs. Higurashi said.  
"Yeah, I guess I'll have to tune it up later." Kagome said and with that she put the 'guitar' back into the leather case with the stickers that said Led Zepplin on it and put it off to the side. She then said, "Ok then, lets get back to work."  
So they all started working again, but Inuyasha's mind still lingered on the 'guitar'. After a couple more hours, they finally finished cleaning up the room. It was about three in the afternoon when Kagome said, "Ok, I think I'll go tune that guitar now." she went across the room to retrieve the guitar and she walked down the set of stairs that could be pulled down from the ceiling. Inuyasha followed her, along with Miroku, Sango and Shippo. She led them into her room and she once again flipped open the locks and took out the guitar and placed it on her bed. She started rummaging through several of her drawers, all the while mumbling, "Where is it?" finally, she exclaimed, "Aha! Here it is!" In her hand she produced a small black box with little white markings on it.  
Shippo asked, "What is that?"  
"It's called a tuner, if it still works, it can help me make the guitar sound nice and pretty again." She replied while moving back to sit on her bed. This time she held the guitar again right after she pressed a little button on the side of the box. She carefully plucked one string and a red light appeared on the little box. She then started turning one of the knobs at the end of the neck and the sound started going higher. Turning each knob numerous ways while making the sound higher and lower at different points, she seemed satisfied with her work and pressed the little button on the box again. She said, "It should sound nice and pretty now." with that she put her fingers onto the neck again and strummed. This time it didn't sound bad at all. It sounded sweet and beautiful, and it didn't hurt Inuyasha's ears this time.  
"Wow!" everyone said at once.  
"It really does sound nice and pretty!" Shippo said happily.  
"Can you play a song for us Kagome?" Sango asked.  
"Well..." was Kagome's response.  
"Yes, please!" Miroku added.  
"Well... I'm not very good at singing or playing the guitar. And I haven't practiced in years." Kagome said.  
"Feh! Even if you practiced for ten years you'd still sound bad." Inuyasha said.  
"Oh yeah! I'll show you." With that she started playing a song. It was simple, but Kagome played it with ease, and was good at it. when the last chord of the song died away, she said, "See, I'm not completely terrible."  
"Feh!" was Inuyasha's remark.  
"Wow, Kagome! You're good!" Shippo said. Sango and Miroku nodded their heads in agreement.  
But Inuyasha, being the great guy he was, said, "Feh! It wasn't that good."  
Kagome suprisingly agreed and said, "Well, there are a lot of better players out there. I'll let you listen to a song with a guy who plays way better than me." She stood up and placed the guitar back on her bed. She took something round a shiny out of a drawer and placed it in a big box. She pressed a couple buttons and sound started to come out.  
"This song is called 'Dust In the Wind', by Kansas." She informed. The sound was probably a guitar like Kagome played, only it was way better. Except it sounded different. It sounded like it played every individual string instead of groups like Kagome played. Then the words started.  
  
I close my eyes, only for a moment, and the moment's gone  
  
All my dreams, pass before my eyes, a curiosity  
  
Dust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind  
  
Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea  
  
All we do, crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see  
  
Dust in the wind, All we are is dust in the wind  
  
Then there was a break in the lyrics where everything was music. There were a few sounds that just couldn't have been made by the guitar. But the guitar continued in the background. The music part without lyrics was really really long. Then the lyrics started again.  
  
Don't hang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky  
  
It slips away, all your money won't another minute buy  
  
Dust in the wind, All we are is dust in the wind  
  
Inuyasha really didn't understand the lyrics, but the sound of the song was sad. As the last notes faded away he said, "That was a sad song. What did it mean?"  
Kagome tried to translate some of the song, but wasn't very successful at it, but they got the idea. Inuyasha abruptly said, "Don't you have one of those things that you can carry around in your pocket?"  
"You mean a walkman? Yeah I have one, why?" she asked accusingly.  
"I wanna listen to that song and I don't wanna hafta be in here to listen to it."inuyasha explained.  
"Oh, ok." Kagome said. She retrieved the familiar little gray thing that made music too. They all left her room, Inuyasha carrying the guitar while he followed Kagome, who was holding her 'walk man', back to his room upstairs. When they got upstairs, she explained to him how to work it. The sun cast golden rays into the room as it hovered a bit over the horizon, promising a beautiful sunset soon.  
She left, and he sat there, listening to the song over and over and over again. After he listened to it maybe ten times, he picked up the guitar. He cautiously started playing a few random sounds as he tried to play the song he had listened to. He played it through once. It didn't sound too bad, so he played it again. And again, and again and again. After he played it the sixth or seventh time, he heard applause from behind him. He hadn't realized someone was watching him, and he didn't notice them come in because he was so concentrated on playing the song.  
She looked around Kagome's age and wore similar clothing to her, but her hair was different. It was cut differently, it looked like they were cut in layers, and the tips of her hair were blue and there were streaks that were blue too. After she finished applauding, she said, "Wow, you're really good!" but then she noticed the little ears on top of Inuyasha's head and squealed "KAWAII! Puppy ears!" she then proceeded to run up to him, practically attacking him, and rubbing his ears.  
He yelled out, "Ahhhh! Get of me, stupid bitch!"  
But the girl didn't seem to notice, she just kept rubbing his ears.  
Kagome came running up the stairs and between breaths said, "Inuyasha *gasp* what *gasp* happened?*gasp*" she then saw the girl that was rubbing Inuyasha's ears. She then said, "Mina?" and started laughing hysterically.  
The girl called Mina realized what she was doing and abruptly stopped and stood a good few feet away from him and apologized. "I'm sorry, and didn't mean to do that. Its just that your ears are so cute." She then added, "I really did mean what I said about how good you are. Would you wanna join my band?" 


	4. Band Joining and Romance

A/N: Ok everybody! Here's my next chapter! Please review!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: don't own inuyasha, never will.  
  
Last time: Kagome came running up the stairs and between breaths said, "Inuyasha *gasp* what *gasp* happened?*gasp*" she then saw the girl that was rubbing Inuyasha's ears. She then said, "Mina?" and started laughing hysterically. The girl called Mina realized what she was doing and abruptly stopped and stood a good few feet away from him and apologized. "I'm sorry, and didn't mean to do that. Its just that your ears are so cute." She then added, "I really did mean what I said about how good you are. Would you wanna join my band?"  
  
"What?" Inuyasha said.  
"I asked if you wanna join my band," she, Mina, said.  
"You really want him in your band, Mina?" Kagome asked.  
"Yup. He seems really good. I mean, he can play 'Dust in the Wind' a helluva lot better than me or Kin. How long has he been playin' anyways?" Mina asked, directing the last part to Kagome instead of Inuyasha.  
"Actually, he started playing about two hours ago," Kagome replied, tapping her index finger on her chin in thought.  
"WOW! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Kagome nodded. "Jeez, and I thought Kin was a good player 'cause he learned how to play 'Dust in the Wind' after six months. But two hours? Jeez man!" she slapped her hand to her forehead in disbelief. "He's definitely gotta be in my band now!"  
"I don't know, it would be a problem, considering..." she trailed off.  
"Oh come on! Please?" she said 'please' with a little whimper and a pout.  
Inuyasha just realized that the two women speaking in front of him were leaving him out of a conversation that concerned him greatly and he said, "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, HEY! Wait a fuckin' minute, will ya?" The two women who were speaking without a thought toward Inuyasha suddenly realized that he was still there.  
"What?!" they both asked angrily.  
"Okay, I may not know what a band is, but whatever it is, it sounds like a big commitment, and you two aren't even telling me anything! Firstly, I don't know what in the seven hells is a band! Secondly, I haven't been living here very long, and I'm not exactly ready to reveal who I am to everyone yet! Thirdly, I started playing this...this...this... guitar like, a few hours ago! And Fourthly, I don't even know who you are!!!"  
Kagome and Mina looked at each other with nervous, shocked, not to mention frightened, faces. Inuyasha by now was standing and yelling at them, and his face was turning different shades of red. Then they both got apologetic looks and Kagome said, "Sorry, Inuyasha. Got a bit carried away there didn't I?"  
Inuyasha, a bit surprised by Kagome's display of compunctious behavior, said "Keh!"  
"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I got a little carried away there, didn't I? Its just that I've been lookin' for a new guitarist for a couple months and haven't found anyone really good, but you. You, you're, like, a natural, ya know? Plus Kagome has to know you, since you're in her house, and stuff, and it would be really good if I got a guitarist whose friends with one of my friends. And I'm really really sorry that I sorta jumped you too. Come to think of it, I don't even know your name either," she said.  
"Keh! It's fine." was Inuyasha's mumbled reply. Then louder, "The name's Inuyasha."  
Mina looked a bit confused about the name for a second, then she smiled and said, "Hi. My name's Mina Hoshiko. It's very nice to meet you, Inuyasha." She stuck out her hand.  
Inuyasha looked at her hand, confused. He looked at Kagome, who was shifting her eyes back and forth between him and Mina's hand. After a few seconds, he reached out with his hand and she took it and shook it up and down. She let go and he looked confused, and so was Mina. She said slowly to Kagome, "He's not from around here, is he, Kagome?"  
Kagome shook her head. Hesitatingly, she began their tale, starting from the very beginning. She told her how she came through the well and ended up in Sengoku Jidai, how she met Inuyasha. How the jewel shattered. How they met Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kaede. She told her everything, excusing some of the little details, and a few that she would rather leave out (most of what she left out was Kikyo, and some of the things that happened that didn't have to do with the jewel). By the time she was finished, the sun had set and there was only the barest indication that it was ever there at all. Miroku, Sango and Shippo had long since arrived and were now sitting around the attic. Shippo was now sleeping contentedly on Sango's lap with Miroku sitting a good few feet away, Sango made sure of this because she didn't want anything to happen while Kagome's friend was here. After Kagome finished telling her tale, everyone sat silently for awhile. Mina looked around the room at everyone before she broke the silence. Hesitatingly and quietly she said, "And, this is all true?" Everyone nodded their heads grimly. None of them had realized what a great adventure they had gone through to end up where they were now until they actually heard it from someone else. If they hadn't been the ones who were in the story, they wouldn't have believed a single word of it. Mina suddenly decided to break the silence once more, but this time she yelled out in a preppy happy voice. "Oh My Gosh! That is so cool! I can believe you actually did all this!" she yelled out. She was jumping from person to person asking them questions, with stars in her eyes. [A/N: think of Serena from sailor moon when she's being preppy happy, except with shorter, unbound black/blue hair]. She asked questions like, "Did you really do that?" and "How was it like doing that?" and "Did you really meet Oda Nobunaga?" and "Was Kikyo really that much of a bitch?" It scared everyone.  
  
Finally, when her lapse of preppiness was over, she took a deep breath and said, "Well, since your not from this time, I guess I'll explain what a band is to you." And so she began telling Inuyasha exactly what a band was. She and Kagome told him all about the great bands, with a few interjections by Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha, like the Beatles, Led Zepplin, Aerosmith, Nirvana and so on. They also told him about the more modern bands, with a few more interjections, like Good Charlotte, Simple Plan, Red Hot Chili Peppers, and The All-American-Rejects (that one confused him a bit). Mina told him that she wanted him to play the guitar for her band, Infinity, and told him about everyone else in the band. She said that her twin brother, Kin Hoshiko, would be playing the bass guitar (they had to explain what that was to him too) and her cousin, Yasuo Tanaka, would be playing the drums (ditto). So after she explained all this stuff she asked with a voice full of hope, "So, do you wanna be in my band?" Inuyasha squirmed nervously and kept looking at Kagome for an answer. She told him, "This is your decision Inuyasha. If you wanna do it, I'll help you, but if you don't that's okay. It isn't my decision." Inuyasha pondered a little bit. He thought about it, and finally gave them an answer. It was, "Keh! Whatever!" Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "That means, 'Yes Mina, I'll be happy to be your guitarist,' in Inuyasha." Mina giggled and said, "Sounds like you've been doing that for awhile." "Trust me, I have," Kagome responded dryly. Mina gasped as she checked her watch, "It's almost seven! I have to get home! Sorry I couldn't help you Kagome, I'll see you tomorrow!" she ran down the attic stairwell. "Bye!" Kagome yelled behind her.  
"Inuyasha!" a voice called out from somewhere. He was still nailing the roof shingles and he had finished but didn't notice, so when he finished he kept nailing the air, and of course, he fell off. He landed in the bushes on the side of Higurashi household. He struggled to untangle himself in the bushes. He heard familiar giggling from somewhere outside the bushes. As he emerged from the bushes, clothes torn and hair full of twigs, he saw Mina and Kagome laughing. Kin and Yasuo turned the corner and saw him, and they too, began to laugh. He growled and said, "Stop laughing already! It's not that funny!"  
Everyone stopped laughing because they knew what Inuyasha would do if he was angry, so Kagome apologized, "We're sorry Inuyasha. It's just that you fell down and I didn't even say sit!"  
On that word, unfortunately for Inuyasha, he slammed into the ground and the laughter began again. He muttered into the ground, "You *mumble mumble* better *mumble mumble* start *mumble mumble* RUNNING!"  
But Kagome couldn't resist a chance to insult Inuyasha, "Huh? What was that? I couldn't hear you? Could you speak a little louder?" The laughing grew louder.  
He repeated himself, "You *mumble mumble* better *mumble mumble* start *mumble mumble* RUNNING! *mumbling* BITCH!"  
"Huh? What was that again? I didn't hear you!" Kagome mockingly stepped closer to hear him better. She said, "I couldn't hear you! Would you say that again?" the laughing grew louder still.  
By now the spell was starting to wear off and he growled, "I said, You Better Start Running BITCH!" and with that he launched himself from the ground and went to tackle Kagome, who by now realized her mistake and with a scream she started running. She could hear the laughing of her friends, who were now rolling on the ground with laughter with tears of laughter streaming from their eyes. She ran off to the wooded area in a vain attempt to get Inuyasha away from her, but as you know, it didn't work. And plus, her miko clothing was significantly slowing her down. A few yards into the wooded area she was caught by Inuyasha, who carried her off into the treetops. She was hoisted over his shoulder in a fireman's carry position. She was kicking and flailing and screaming "Inuyasha! LET ME DOWN!" she dared not say the 's' word, which would probably end up crushing them anyway. As they reached the very tip top of the tallest tree, with an evil smirk as he deposited her on the highest branch that would support her weight, he said to her, "You want me to put ya down? Okay! Here ya go!" she automatically clutched the trunk of the tree for dear life,  
He jumped down to a lower branch that was just low enough so that he could still speak to Kagome, but couldn't get to him. As he stood there, it looked like he was standing on solid ground instead of a tree branch several hundred feet off the ground. He turned to her and pulled down the skin under his right eye and stuck out his tongue and laughed.  
She screamed at him, "Hey! Let me down from here!"  
Inuyasha just kept making faces at her and said, "Nuh-uh. No way. Not until you apologize. Then maybe I'll get you down."  
She kicked, if you could call it that since she was still clutching onto the tree trunk, and said, "If you don't let me down, I'll say the 's' word!"  
He looked down at the ground precariously, "From up here? If you do that, I may decide to leave you here."  
She clenched her fists and screeched, "INUYASHA!" she was pleased at the sight of Inuyasha cringing. All of a sudden, there was a large CRACK! And a jagged crack appeared where the branch met the tree. Kagome screamed again, "Ahhhhhhhh!"  
As the branch started to fall, with Kagome with it, Inuyasha leapt to catch her. he caught her with one arm under her knees and the other supporting her neck and landed on another branch, lower this time and said, "Oi, you must've really gained some weight to have made that branch fall."  
Kagome hit him as he set off again and said, "Shut up."  
He stopped on a branch not too far from the ground and said to her, "Make me."  
"Fine. Put me down." She said and Inuyasha obeyed as she stood on the branch next to him. She calmly said, "Sit." And so Inuyasha crashed face first into the soft forest ground below. As he landed on the ground, she jumped off the branch and landed right on top of Inuyasha. She was satisfied with the sound of pain coming from Inuyasha as she landed. She was laughing and then all of a sudden, Inuyasha was on top of her instead.  
He laughed. "Hahaha, I got you now!" he started tickling her. she started laughing uncontrollably and started to beg for him to stop.  
"Please," laughter, "stop," laughter, "it," peals of laughter, "Inuyasha!" more laughter. She started to struggle and he got up off of her. He helped her off the ground and was leaning on him for support. She was still laughing a bit, plus her stomach still hurt a bit, so she didn't notice how close they were together. When her laughter died away, they looked into each other's eyes. Blue eyes stared into amber, while amber ones stared back into blue. They were so close together that each felt the others breath upon their face. They stood locked in that position for an eternal moment before Kagome realized what they were doing, and how close they were together. She stepped back a bit to widen the space between them and lowered her head in embarrassment as a deep red blush crept upon her face.  
Inuyasha had done the same. He realized that they were so close together before Kagome, but really didn't have a problem with it. He actually found himself enjoying it. When her eyes met his, he had the strangest urge to touch her lips. But just as he was about to move closer, she pulled away and bowed her head to hide her blush. It was so cute when she blushed like that.  
"Um..." Kagome said  
"Yeah," was his response.  
"We should, um, get back now," she said quietly.  
"Um, uh, yeah. I guess we should." He responded. As they slowly walked back through the forest, Kagome had an idea. "Inuyasha?" she said. "Hm?" he looked up at her. "I'll race you back to the shrine!" she said with a smile before breaking out into a run. Inuyasha was a bit shocked at her, but he quickly regained composure. He had to if he wanted to win. "Hey!" he yelled after her. She just looked back at him and stuck out her tongue before she turned back to running. Inuyasha grinned as he sped up to catch up with Kagome as they both reached the edge of the forest.  
  
A/N: How d'ya like my chapter? I hope it was good, 'cause I did this instead of my research paper. :oP. Oh well. Whatever. I tried putting some Inu/Kag fluffiness into my chapter, but unfortunately, it sucked. But I promise you that there will be Inu/Kag fluffiness in the last chapter. Anyways!!! Remember to review, review REVIEW!  
  
-boredomstrikes 


	5. Band Practice

A/N: Chapter 5 peoples! Chapter 5!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own inuyasha, never will... or will I?  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Um..." Kagome said  
"Yeah," was his response.  
"We should, um, get back now," she said quietly.  
"Um, uh, yeah. I guess we should." He responded. As they slowly walked back through the forest, Kagome had an idea. "Inuyasha?" she said. "Hm?" he looked up at her. "I'll race you back to the shrine!" she said with a smile before breaking out into a run. Inuyasha was a bit shocked at her, but he quickly regained composure. He had to if he wanted to win. "Hey!" he yelled after her. She just looked back at him and stuck out her tongue before she turned back to running. Inuyasha grinned as he sped up to catch up with Kagome as they both reached the edge of the forest.  
  
Kagome was leading by about an inch. She didn't know how long she could keep it up. She was, after all, just a human while her racing opponent was an inu-hanyou. Her legs felt like jelly and her throat hurt from breathing in through her mouth so much. There was a split in her side and she was getting a headache. Plus she was wearing her miko clothing, which isn't exactly made for track running, and she was wearing sandals instead of gym shoes. She stopped thinking about those things and concentrated on running.  
Inuyasha saw Kagome struggling before him. When they had started out, Kagome was running really well. But now she was lagging a bit. She must've known that even though she had a head start that she couldn't outrun a hanyou? He could hear her ragged breathing, coming in uneven gasps. Inuyasha wasn't even breaking a sweat.  
Soon the shrine grounds came into view, along with Mina, Kin and Yasuo, who were standing where Inuyasha had previously been 'sat' to the ground. They were patiently standing there, waiting for them to come.  
The two race contestants slowly closed in on the finish line, which was now decided to be Mina, Kin and Yasuo. As they slowly came closer and closer, and then using the last bit of her strength Kagome sprinted toward the finish line. Of course, Inuyasha did the same, and they both arrived at the finish line at the same time.  
As soon as Kagome reached the finish line, she fell over. And Inuyasha just stood over her, one eyebrow cocked, and looked down at her. She announced proudly, "I! Win!"  
Inuyasha couldn't help but disagree. "No, I won!"  
Kagome immediately stood up and said, "You didn't win, I did!"  
"Nuh-uh! I won!" he said.  
"No you didn't! I won!" Kagome replied. "I won!" he exclaimed. "No, I won!" she retorted. "No, I won!" he disagreed.  
"No, I won!"  
"No you didn't!"  
"Yes I did!"  
"No you didn't!"  
"Yes I did!"  
"No you didn't!"  
"Yes I did!"  
"No you didn't!"  
"Yes I did!"  
"No you didn't!"  
"Yes I did!"  
"No you didn't!"  
"Yes I did!"  
"NO! YOU! DIDN'T!"  
"YES! I! DID!"  
"ENOUGH!" a different voice went. Mina stood there with a vein popping in her forehead. Everyone around moved away and sweatdropped. Especially Kagome and Inuyasha. Everyone was thinking at the same time, 'She can be really scary'.  
Vein still popping, Mina said in the calmest voice she could manage, "It was a tie."  
Just as Inuyasha was about to say something, she glared daggers at him and he promptly shut up. Kagome thought, 'I wish I could do that. I have to ask her how to do that sometime'.  
Inuyasha was thinking, 'Yeesh. I hope Kagome doesn't learn how to do that'.  
Yasuo was thinking, 'I wonder what Mrs. Higurashi made for lunch'.  
Mina suddenly smiled and said, "Now, let's get inside, shall we?" everyone nodded dumbly as they followed Mina inside.  
Inuyasha muttered to Kin before going in, "Is she always this scary?"  
He muttered back, "You have no idea. Try living with her."  
Inuyasha shuddered as they both entered the house.  
They all sat calmly at the kitchen table eating lunch. No one spoke, fearing the wrath of Mina. Kagome took the chance to look at everyone. Mina sat across from her. her hair was the same length as Kagome, but her hair was layered. Plus, she blue tips and streaks. Kagome always wanted to do that, but her mother never let her. it was funny how her mother allowed her to go back and forth between now and Sengoku Jidai, but not let her dye her hair. Mina was wearing a white long sleeve shirt under a blue T-shirt with 04 on the front and a pair of shorts. Her brother Kin was sitting next to her. He was wearing a plain red T-shirt and a pair of denim shorts. His hair was gelled so that it stood up in the front, while the back part was flat and it was red. Yasuo was over on the couch watching TV with Souta and Inuyasha. Yasuo was wearing a sleeveless white shirt and some black denim shorts. His hair was spiked and dyed yellow. Kagome remembered how scared Inuyasha was because he thought he was going to have to dye his hair, or cut it or something. But then he saw all the weird colors his band mates hair was. Inuyasha by now had changed out of his torn robes and was sitting watching TV wearing some denim shorts and a white T-shirt. He had also removed his hat and his ears were now twitching. Kagome herself had not changed out of her miko clothing because she had to work still and didn't want to change later back into her work clothes. As soon as they were finished eating, the band members collected their things and proceeded to go to the basement where they practiced. Kagome left them to get back to work. When everyone was downstairs, Mina said, "Okay, its time we decided on a band name." Everyone groaned. "Why can't we just keep misfits?" Yasuo asked while absentmindedly spinning a drumstick in his hand. "I told you, there's already a band called The Misfits!" she replied. "Then why can't we keep Infinity?" Kin asked. "Because there's some weird thing because we get confused with the car." She replied. "Can't we do this next week?" Yasuo said. Every week, the group would have a meeting like this. "No! For the past couple months, its always 'next week'!" she said. "Then how about, Next Week?" Inuyasha suggested. "No! I said no more next weeks already!" she yelled. "I didn't mean we decide next week, stupid bitch. I meant the band name to be, Next Week, duh!" Inuyasha said. "That sounds pretty cool," Kin said. "Yup, it at least solves the problem of the name thing," he agreed. "So, that's it then. We're Next Week now." Mina said. "Yeah, so lets get practicing." Inuyasha said. And so practice began. They practiced their songs. Inuyasha was the lead guitarist, while Mina played second guitar. Kin was their bassist and Yasuo was their drummer. After a while, they finished all their songs and were now playing anything random. After a bit, Kagome came rushing down the stairs and shoved a hat onto Inuyasha's head. "Oi, wench! What in the seven hells do you think you're doin'?" he yelled. "Sorry, Inuyasha. But I forgot that there's gonna be a committee meeting today, and its my turn to host it," she explained. "Damn you, bitch. My ears are seriously hurting!" he said. "Sorry!" she said before rushing up the stairs.  
"Ok, let's get back to practice." Mina said.  
  
A/N: Ok, there's my 5th chapter peoples! Hoped you liked it! I sorta left it here 'cause I have dance practice soon, plus, I have to update a story for SuperiorPaperclip (she cant use the computer, so I'm updating for her. don't worry, I didn't write it, she did. I'm her beta reader). and I haven't eaten breakfast yet, so I'm gonna go eat now! and remember, review, review, review, review REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-Boredomstrikes ^_^ 


	6. Lots of Practice

A/N: I never thought I could actually write six chapters of a story before I got bored with it. So here's chapter 6, minna-san! (I found out what that is today).  
  
Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha. Or do I?  
  
Last time:  
  
They practiced their songs. Inuyasha was the lead guitarist, while Mina played second guitar. Kin was their bassist and Yasuo was their drummer. After a while, they finished all their songs and were now playing anything random. After a bit, Kagome came rushing down the stairs and shoved a hat onto Inuyasha's head. "Oi, wench! What in the seven hells do you think you're doin'?" he yelled. "Sorry, Inuyasha. But I forgot that there's gonna be a committee meeting today, and its my turn to host it," she explained. "Damn you, bitch. My ears are seriously hurting!" he said. "Sorry!" she said before rushing up the stairs.  
"Ok, let's get back to practice." Mina said.  
  
"Ok, first order of business today," Eri said, "is planning the next dance."  
"You mean the homecoming?" Yuka said.  
"No. That's only for the seniors to plan," Arimi said.  
"What about the Halloween dance?" Kagome asked.  
"Nope." Eri said.  
"Why not?" Arimi said.  
"Basketball game. The school doesn't want too many events in a week." Eri explained.  
"Then what dance are we planning?!" Yuka said.  
Eri patiently scanned the list, mumbling to herself some incoherent thoughts. After a moment or two of scanning the list, she said proudly, "The Valentine's day dance."  
"What?" Kagome said. "But Valentine's day isn't for another six months! Its September for goodness sake!"  
"Well, that's what they assigned us. So we have to live with it." Eri said.  
"It at least gives us time to make the Valentine's day dance super good," Arimi said.  
"And we get to make it nice and romantic," Yuka pointed out.  
Eri, Arimi and Yuka sighed dreamily at the same time with stars in their eyes. Kagome sweatdropped. She was horrified at the thought of Eri, Arimi and Yuka planning something romantic. She shuddered at the thought. What they thought of romantic scared Kagome. So she decided to intervene before they do anything stupid. "But not too romantic, then it wouldn't be any fun. Besides, no one would come because no guy would wanna go."  
"Oh I think not. I know of at least one guy who would go," Eri said.  
Kagome sweatdropped again. She knew exactly where this was leading. "Hojo would go anywhere with you." Arimi said.  
"Yeah. Which brings me to the question, why haven't you two gone out yet?" Yuka said.  
"Well..." Kagome said, a slight blush gracing her cheeks.  
"'Well'?" they said in unison.  
"Umm..." she replied.  
"Oh come on Kagome! You haven't been sick lately, you've been goin' to school regularly, what's stopping you?!" Eri yelled.  
'Inuyasha, that's what. He'll tear poor Hojo apart.' "Um... Well," she said, the blush deepening.  
"*Gasp* Don't tell me you've been going out with him and not telling us!" Yuka yelled.  
"No, no! its nothing like that!" Kagome said.  
"Then what's stopping you?" Arimi said.  
Before she could answer, there was a knock on the door. A voice called, "Kagome?" It was her mother. 'Thank Kami.'  
She got up and opened the door. Indeed it was her mother who said to her, "Kagome, it's time for practice."  
"*Gasp* Omigosh! I forgot!" Kagome said.  
Her mother noticed her friends in the room. "Hello, girls." She said. "I didn't know you were here."  
"Hi, Mrs. Higurashi," they said together.  
"So should I tell Inuyasha you can't make it to practice?" her mother said.  
"No, mama! I can't miss practice, you know that!" she replied.  
"Well, whatever you decide." She said, leaving.  
Kagome closed the door and sat back down on the floor with her friends.  
"What was that all about?" Yuka asked.  
"*sigh* I have kyudo and kendo practice." Kagome replied. Ever since she and her friends (being the shard hunting gang) moved here to her time, they had been teaching her how to fight. They practiced in the yard near the steps.  
"You take kyudo and kendo?" Arimi exclaimed in surprise.  
"Wow, that's so cool!" Eri said  
"Yeah, but what about the meeting?" Kagome said.  
"Screw the meeting. I wanna watch you practice." Yuka said.  
"Yeah!" the other two agreed.  
"So can we?" they asked.  
Kagome sighed again. She couldn't believe that they actually wanted to watch her practice. "Okay, but I have to warn you. I'm not very good." ************************************************************************ They stepped outside. Kagome was wearing her work clothes. Her quiver of arrows was strapped to her back, her practice sword at her side and her bow in one hand. When she stepped out into the yard, she saw Sango dressed similarly practicing with her practice sword. Inuyasha was once again dressed in his work clothes, hat still on his head, practicing with Sango. Miroku was at the side, practicing with his staff.  
When Inuyasha caught sight, or caught scent, of Kagome, he stopped and yelled out, "Oi, Kagome! You're late!"  
"I know that!" she yelled back.  
She approached the group and said, "Sorry I'm late. I forgot we had practice and I told my friends that the dance committee meeting could be at our house."  
"Keh!" Inuyasha replied.  
Miroku by now had come near. Kagome began to introduce her friends from Sengoku Jidai to her friends from her time. "Eri, Arimi, Yuka." She said, pointing to each one. "Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha." She said, again pointing to each one. They all exchanged greetings, Inuyasha with some reluctance.  
"They wanted to watch practice," Kagome explained to her Sengoku Jidai friends.  
"Keh! Whatever, just stay out of the way," Inuyasha said.  
Miroku conked him on the head and said, "Please excuse him. What he means is, 'Please stay out of the way, you may get hurt by a stray blow'." He didn't say his key phrase, out of fear Sango and Kagome would do something to him.  
"Let's get started already," Sango said.  
Kagome's friends moved out to one side while practice commenced. They began with some kendo sparring. Sango went against Kagome, and Inuyasha went against Miroku. Of course, Sango and Inuyasha won. Next, the sparred with staffs. Miroku won this one, and Kagome and Sango tied. Lastly, they did kyudo. this one, they didn't go against only one, they went against everyone. Of course, Kagome won.  
While they were practicing, Eri, Arimi and Yuka were sitting off to the side, watching and gossiping at the same time.  
"Oooo, I wonder if Inuyasha has a girlfriend," Eri said.  
"With a guy like him, he probably does," Yuka said.  
"I like Miroku better," Arimi said.  
"He probably has a girlfriend, too." Yuka said.  
"Well, actually neither of them do, as a matter of fact." Said a voice from behind.  
All three girls jumped at the sound of the voice. They turned around and saw 3 people behind them. 2 of the guys, and 1 a girl.  
"Wait, neither of them has a girlfriend?" Arimi and Eri asked hopefully.  
"Nope." The girl said.  
"Then we still have a chance!" Arimi and Eri rejoiced.  
"Nope." One of the guys said, the one with red hair.  
"Whadda ya mean 'nope'?!" Arimi and Eri said, seething with anger vein popping from both heads. Yuka stood there and sweatdropped.  
But none of the three didn't seem nervous at all. In fact they didn't have a problem. The guy with the yellow hair answered. "He means that neither of you have a chance with Inuyasha or Miroku."  
"And what makes you so sure of that?!" both said, a few more veins popping. Yuka got another sweatdrop. Although the three still remained calm.  
"You'll see, turn around." The girl said.  
They both calmed down long enough to turn around. This time, the exercise was they fought against each other on teams. Their weapons, whatever they were, had some sort of coloring on them. No one had gotten hit, that was for sure, all of their clothes were clean. As they watched, they noticed that Inuyasha was protecting Kagome a lot. It soon came to that Kagome was about to get hit, but Inuyasha pushed her out of the way. Fortunately for Kagome, she wasn't hit, but Inuyasha was smeared with color. It probably meant that he lost because he didn't do anything else. But Kagome acted quickly and took her opportunity. Since Miroku and Sango were happy at Inuyasha's loss, they dropped their guard and Kagome shot them with arrows. They were both smeared in color as Kagome rejoiced.  
Inuyasha was speaking to Kagome. Of course, Eri, Arimi and Yuka couldn't hear it, but they saw it. Inuyasha was looking down at Kagome with a concerned look, Kagome looked back at him with the same expression. The same was happening with Sango and Miroku. Except Miroku took the opportunity to grope Sango's ass. And soon a large SMACK was heard and a read handprint appeared on the boy's face.  
"See how protective Inuyasha is of Kagome?" the boy with the red hair said.  
"And how," the girl paused, as if searching for the right word. "open Miroku is with Sango?"  
"And that's why you don't have a chance," the yellow haired one said.  
  
"It could mean anything though!" Eri said.  
"Yeah!" Arimi agreed.  
"*sigh* Eri, Arimi." Yuka said gently. "Face the facts. Inuyasha and Kagome like each other, and Sango and Miroku too."  
"Yup yup" the girl said.  
"Exactly" the red haired boy said.  
"See? She gets it!" the yellow haired one said.  
Both Eri and Arimi sighed and a dejected look appeared on their faces. "*sigh* I guess you're right" they said sadly.  
All of a sudden the two girls perked up. Eri said, "You know this can only mean one thing, girls."  
"Yeah, it does," Arimi said and Yuka nodded.  
"We have to get them together!" the 3 said in unison.  
Now it was turn for the other three to sweatdrop.  
"Uh-oh" the girl said.  
"Oh boy," the yellow haired one said.  
"This cannot be good," the red haired one said.  
  
A/N: there it is! Six chapters! Oh yeah. A couple things. One: if you didn't already guess who the three people without names I used at the end are (which is pretty sad if you didn't) are Mina, Kina and Yasuo. Two: if you don't know who Eri, Arimi and Yuka are, go here: . (This site has a lot of great stuff, like episode summaries and great character profiles too.) three: I used a 2 japanese words that I just picked up from other fanfics and various sites. They mean:  
  
Minna-san: everyone Kami: God (or something along those lines)  
  
That's about it! wait for my 7th chapter minna-san! And remember: review, review, review, review, review REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-Boredomstrikes ^_^ 


	7. Reading Personal Thoughts

A/N: Chapter 7!!!! Its not much of a chapter though. Its basically a buncha journal entries and such. I'm really not supposed to be writin' right now. I sorta told my brother I had hw. ^_^. Whoops. Oh well. Anyways, the dates in this one aren't the actual date I'm writing the story. Actually, its April 8, 2004. So I'll shut up now and you can read the story. Enjoy, minna- san!  
  
/////////// = indicates some of actual diary entry was removed.  
  
The Reason  
  
Chapter 7: Reading Kagome's Diary  
  
All of a sudden the two girls perked up. Eri said, "You know this can only mean one thing, girls."  
"Yeah, it does," Arimi said and Yuka nodded.  
"We have to get them together!" the 3 said in unison.  
Now it was turn for the other three to sweatdrop.  
"Uh-oh" the girl said.  
"Oh boy," the yellow haired one said.  
"This cannot be good," the red haired one said. ************************************************************************  
Kagome's Diary, Excerpt 1:  
  
September 8, 2003  
  
Dear Diary,  
Today was, well, interesting. I completely forgot that there was a dance committee meeting today. And what's worse is that it was supposed to be at my house!! Cripes I'm stupid!!! I had to rush to get Inuyasha to wear a hat. Of course, he called me a bitch. again. Plus, you know what he did? I told him to sit and I made fun of him, but he stuck me at the top of the tree!! he stood under me laughing and the fucking branch fell down! I swear, I almost wet my pants! I'm so glad I didn't, cause I wouldn't hear the end of it from Inuyasha. Plus I was wearing my miko clothes and stuff.  
Anyway, he caught me, like he always does. But then he made fun of me. but I got 'em back though. I sat him and I landed on top of him. But then he tickled me and we were all close and stuff. We stood there for so long just looking at each other. Kami does he have great eyes. not that the rest isn't just as good, though. But then I started to blush. A lot. I sorta tried to hide it, but I guess it didn't work. He must think I look completely stupid, blushing like I did!  
Anyway, we raced and I won. But Inuyasha said I didn't. what a sore loser! Then Mina came in on it. she is fuckin' scary when she's mad. But I seriously wanna learn how she looks at people when she's mad. It's so awesome how she does it! //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////  
Eri, Arimi and Yuka were watching us during practice. I was watching them at times, and they seemed to be arguing. Eri and Arimi looked daydreamy and Yuka looked sorta freaked out. that can only mean one thing. They either like Inuyasha and Miroku, or their thinking about pairing us up. (A/N: it's both!) Mina, Kin and Yasuo were all there too, and they were looking scared. Which is very very very bad!! **************************************************************************** ********  
Inuyasha Journal Excerpt, 1 (A/N: its supposed to be spelled wrong because Inuyasha can't spell ^_^Sorry if its hard to read. See authors notes at bottom)  
  
9- 8-03  
I hav no idea y I hav 2 rite this. Kagome says that itll b gud practice for my handriteing. Well screw her! I realy dont wanna rite this. But I hafta cuz shell proly sit me if I dont. shes been tryin 2 teach us 2 read and rite, but I culd realy care les. I got along fine without it b4!  
Keh! Wutever. As long as im not stuck 2 the floor, im good. She also says that we gotta hav questions 4 'class'. Shes been tryin 2 get us 2 be gud students. She also wants us 2 write r numbers. Bleh!!!!!!!  
  
QUESTIONS: y is ther a comite for 'dance'? y r ur frends so stoopid? ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10  
  
A/N: There's Chapter 7, minna-san! Wooooooooooooooooooo! Ok, I have to admit, I have writers block! I can't think of anything to write! So these will be fillers from now until the actual dance chapter (which might come very soon). Oh, here's Inuyasha's journal excerpt with everything spelled correctly:  
  
9- 8-03  
I have no idea why I have to rite this. Kagome says that it'll be good practice for my handwriting. Well screw her! I really don't wanna write this. But I have to because she'll probably sit me if I don't. She's been trying to teach us to read and write, but I could really care less. I got along fine without it before!  
Keh! Whatever. As long as I'm not stuck to the floor, I'm good. She also says that we gotta have questions for 'class'. She's been trying to get us to be good students. She also wants us to write our numbers. Bleh!!!!!!!  
  
QUESTIONS: Why is there a committee for 'dance'? Why are your friends so stupid? ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10  
  
A/N: Remember the 5 r's read, review, review, review, and uh, REVIEW!!  
  
-BoredomStrikes ^_~ 


	8. Gossip

A/N: Chapter 8!! WARNING: SHORT CHAPTER!!! Its almost 11 at night and I have to go somewhere in the morning. So I just need to make this short.  
  
Dear Kagome_Luvz_Inuyasha:  
  
You can check your reviews by finding your story title and clicking the little things next to the rating. I assume their pictures or something, but I can't really tell cuz they don't show up on my computer. I hope you figure out what I mean.  
  
That's it. enjoy minna-san!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I ran out of funny ways to say I don't own inuyasha.  
  
The reason  
  
Chapter 8- Gossip  
  
Last Time: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (A/N: look at the last chapter to see what I mean ^_^) ************************************************************************  
Eri, Arimi, and Yuka were plotting to get Kag/Inu together along with Mir/San. They sat there, watching practice continue while talking about ways to get them together. Mina, Kin and Yasuo stood there nervously as they watched the four friends practice and the three girls plot. they all hoped that Inuyasha wouldn't understand what the hell the girls were talking about. ************************************************************************  
Inuyasha could hear Kagome's dumb friends talking about something. He didn't understand a word they were saying. They kept saying his name, Kagome, Miroku and Sango a lot though. Along with the words dance, prom, going out. they also sighed a lot. He ignored them and focused on practicing ************************************************************************  
Kagome sighed as they returned inside. Practice was over and she didn't have time to take a shower because a) Inuyasha was going first. He took longer than her. b) Eri, Arimi and Yuka were still there. and C) she hoped to get them out of there before Inuyasha came out of the shower. The shower was next to her room and she usually left her door open. They would see him walk down the hall in a towel. ************************************************************************  
"Sooooooooooooooooooooo?" the three girls said once they and Kagome entered the room.  
"'Sooooooooooooooooooooo', what?" Kagome said. This was gonna be bad.  
"So, what's up with you and Inuyasha?"Eri said.  
"IF that's even his real name. Who would name their child dog-demon?" Arimi said.  
"There is nothing 'up' between me and Inuyasha," Kagome replied, deciding against explaining Inuyasha's name to them. 'I was afraid of this' she thought.  
"Sssssuuuuuurrrreeee, there isn't." Yuka said. Over-emphasizing the first word.  
"There isn't!" Kagome argued, trying her best to keep calm.  
"I don't see what's so bad about it, Kag," Arimi said.  
"I'd love to have Inuyasha," Eri said dreamily.  
"What do ya mean, 'have'?" Kagome screeched. She was turning red. "You can't 'have' Inuyasha!"  
"Ooooooo, look how jealous she is!" Yuka said.  
"Yeah, and she's so red!" Arimi said.  
"I bet she loves him!" Eri said,  
"Ooooooo, Kagome and Inuyasha!" Yuka and Arimi said laughing. Eri joined them in the chant. "Sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
"AUGH!" Kagome yelled. She was gonna kill her friends. Did they have to be so immature? Did they immediately drop Hojo out of the picture because Inuyasha was there? Not that she minded, though. they had already kissed, once. But that really didn't count because Kagome was afraid Inuyasha would rip her to shreds.  
The three girls were still chanting. Yuka said, "First comes Love!"  
Arimi said, "Then comes Marriage!"  
Eri said, "Then comes baby in a baby carriage!"  
They began all over again. "Kagome and Inuyasha sitting in a tree! K- I-S-S-I-N-G! first comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes baby in a baby carriage!"  
Kagome was about to go and kill her friends when she heard a door open. Lo and behold, it was Inuyasha, fresh out of the shower. He was clutching a towel around his waist and had a towel over his head, absent- mindedly rubbing the top of his head.  
He yelled with several veins popping, "OI! WILL YA SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  
The girls stopped chanting at Kagome and Inuyasha sitting in a tree. Kagome froze with her 1000 page history book looming over the three. they all stared in amazement at Inuyasha.  
"We've sat in a tree before! Now stop your fuckin' singing!" Inuyasha yelled before stomping off towards his room.  
Kagome thought, 'Oh shit.'  
  
A/N: Chapter 8!!!! Damn I'm tired. *yawn*. Oh so sleepy. Church took all my energy. *thud* *snoring* bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb  
  
Umm... boredomstrikes is not available right now. she's collapsed on the floor. This is her sister. Umm...... what is it that she puts at the end of these thingies? Oh! Right! Remember to review my sister's story! Even though I havent read it! 


	9. Dance Planning and Red Faces

Disclaimer: insert disclaimer from previous chapter  
  
The Reason  
  
Chapter 9 – Red Faces and Dance Planning  
  
Last Time: They began all over again. "Kagome and Inuyasha sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S- I-N-G! first comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes baby in a baby carriage!"  
Kagome was about to go and kill her friends when she heard a door open. Low and behold, it was Inuyasha, fresh out of the shower. He was clutching a towel around his waist and had a towel over his head, absent- mindedly rubbing the top of his head.  
He yelled with several veins popping, "OI! WILL YA SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  
The girls stopped chanting at Kagome and Inuyasha sitting in a tree. Kagome froze with her 1000 page history book looming over the three. they all stared in amazement at Inuyasha.  
"We've sat in a tree before! Now stop your fuckin' singing!" Inuyasha yelled before stomping off towards his room.  
Kagome thought, 'Oh shit.' ************************************************************************  
Kagome thought 'Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh mother fucking shit. Why do you have to be such a dumbass, Inuyasha?'  
The three girls who were before chanting, now sat poking their heads out of the doorway, watching Inuyasha trudge angrily up the stairs to the attic. They sat there before turning back to Kagome. They were smiling in a way that said, 'Sure there's nothin goin on between you two'.  
Eri said, "And you're sure there's nothin goin on between you two?"  
Kagome nodded.  
Arimi said, "Positive?"  
Kagome nodded again.  
Yuka said, "Absolutely, positively, 100% sure?!"  
Kagome nodded in frustration and said, "YES! I am absolutely, positively, 100% sure there is nothing goin on between us!"  
They poked their heads back out the door. They said together, "You sure?"  
Kagome replied with several veins popping, "YES!"  
"Oookkkaaaayyyyy. Then tell me this," Eri said. "Does he always come into your room with nothing but a towel on?"  
Kagome face-faulted and fell to the floor. ************************************************************************  
Inuyasha had no idea of the severity of what he had just done. He really didn't understand women. Especially ones from the future. He was mumbling and grumbling to himself as he went to his room. He knew that the three girls were staring at him while he walked away. He thought, 'Damn. Are all girls from Kagome's time this weird? Or this stupid?!'  
He was still mumbling and grumbling to himself as he reached his room. He changed, not even noticing that Mina, Kin and Yasuo were there. Nor did he notice Mina's shocked and slightly frightened face and yelp as he dropped the towel and started to change while she stuffed her head under Inuyasha's pillows; which she either did to hide her eyes from Inuyasha, or just to suppress her immense giggling. Or both. And he didn't notice the expressions on Kin and Yasuo's faces as they sorta just covered their eyes, more with embarrassment for Inuyasha then themselves or their cowering female relative. They, too, tried to suppress their immense giggling.  
All the while Inuyasha paid absolutely no attention whatsoever to his three band mates sitting on his bed. By the time he noticed his three red- faced, or rather two, since one was stuffed under his pillow, band mates, he was already completely changed and about to go and dry his hair.  
And also by this time, his fellow band mates couldn't suppress their giggling any longer. They all broke out laughing. Mina finally emerged from under Inuyasha's pillow, and began holding her tummy as she laughed with tears streaming down her face. Yasuo and Kin were rolling on the floor, doing the same thing.  
First, Inuyasha paled at the realization that his friends had been there the whole time while he changed. Second he started to blush at the fact that Mina, a girl that wasn't Kagome, saw him without clothing. Third, he turned an even darker shade of red, if it was possible, from anger at the fact that they just sat, or rolled, there laughing, without ever trying to tell him that they were there. All in under ten seconds.  
The giddy band mates failed to notice the fuming red hanyou standing there with several veins popping. He still stood there as the laughing subsided, which was a pretty long time later, with even more veins popping. As they finally stopped laughing, Mina much to Inuyasha's chagrin, said, "Oh. By the way, Inuyasha, you've got a really great ass."  
Inuyasha was redder from embarrassment than anger now. ************************************************************************  
Eri, Arimi and Yuka finally seemed to get serious about the meeting and they were now talking about the Valentine's Day dance.  
"It should be pink and red themed!" Yuka squealed.  
"Yeah, with lots of hearts!" Arimi joined in.  
Eri said, "With lotsa roses too!" Kagome sweatdropped and shuddered at the thought of a dance themed pink and red with lots of hearts. When they meant pink and red, they really meant pink and red. There would be pink and red balloons, pink and red cups, pink and red punch, pink and red tables, pink and red walls, pink and red pink and red pink and red PINK and RED! It made her stomach turn. "Ummm, maybe not too much pink and red." Kagome in her friends' opinion was an official party pooper. "Pink and red could be our main theme. But maybe some white and other colors too. Not too many hearts either. Heart shaped confetti and cookies are good. Roses would be too expensive. We could sell them at the dance, have some as centerpieces and stuff." This vision of the dance was much better than the previous one her friends would probably think up. This version of the dance was okay, in the girls' opinion. To them, that was too little. But Kagome had a point. Pink and red everything would be bad. Too many hearts, not such a good idea. But the rose thing was really smart. "Okay!" they agreed cheerily. Kagome smiled and sweatdropped. Her friends could be really ditzy sometimes. They began planning out what they were going to do. There would be a snacks and refreshment table on the right side of the gym, where the dance was being held. on the other side would be tables. The tables would have nice white tablecloths (Kagome's suggestion) with nice rose centerpieces and have heart shaped confetti spread tactfully on the top. The entrances would have curtains hanging to make it look pretty. They'd also have stands with people selling roses near the entrances. When it came to the stage, there was a problem. "I think a DJ would be good," Eri said. "But a live band would be so cool!" Arimi said. "She has a point. It'd be really nice to have a live band," Yuka said. "But where are we gonna get the band?" Eri pointed out. As if in response, they heard a distant sound of music before hearing lyrics.  
  
'Teenage queen, a sweet gamine immortal youth a libertine is she real or just a dream my heart beats fast like Benzedrine'  
  
"Where is that coming from?" Eri said.  
"Ladies. I've just solved our music problem." Kagome said.  
  
A/N: Muwahahahahahaha!! Cliffhagners are so evil. Don't worry the next chapter should be up about......................................... now. so go read it already!!! But don't forget to review!!!!!!! 


	10. Gigs and Band Practice

Disclaimer: the usual  
  
Another Disclaimer: I use 2 songs in this ch. I don't own either.  
  
The Reason  
  
Chapter 10 – Gigs and Band Practice  
  
Last Time: "I think a DJ would be good," Eri said. "But a live band would be so cool!" Arimi said. "She has a point. It'd be really nice to have a live band," Yuka said. "But where are we gonna get the band?" Eri pointed out. As if in response, they heard a distant sound of music before hearing lyrics.  
  
'Teenage queen, a sweet gamine immortal youth a libertine is she real or just a dream my heart beats fast like Benzedrine'  
  
"Where is that coming from?" Eri said.  
"Ladies. I've just solved our music problem." Kagome said. ************************************************************************ After the little 'incident' with the changing, the band went downstairs to practice, ignoring the 'smells like wet dog comment' coming from Kagome's room. They started practicing with a song that they didn't write. They practiced "Cherry Bomb" by Ash. Yasuo was on drums, Kin was on the Bass, Inuyasha was on lead guitar, and Mina was second guitar. The intro began and then the words.  
  
Teenage queen, a sweet gamine immortal youth a libertine is she real or just a dream my heart beats fast like Benzedrine  
  
every time that she walks by sends shivers down my spine makes me wanna die  
  
she is out there on her own perfection in her chromosomes she walks by I need to know her blood red lips as soft as snow  
  
every time that she walks by sends shivers down my spine makes me wanna die  
  
oh yeah, she's a cherry bomb she's a bullet in my head pull the trigger and I'm dead uh uh uh oh, oh yeah  
  
when she walks across the floor electric shock and my heart is raw is she real or just a dream my heart beats fast like Benzedrine  
  
every time that she walks by sends shivers down my spine makes me wanna die  
  
oh yeah, she's a cherry bomb she's a bullet in my head pull the trigger and I'm dead uh uh uh oh, oh yeah  
  
(instrumental)  
  
she's a cherry bomb she's a bullet in my head pull the trigger and I'm she's a cherry bomb dream about her in my bed pull the trigger and I'm dead uh uh uh oh, oh yeah uh uh uh oh, oh yeah uh uh uh oh, oh yeah'  
  
As the last sounds died away. A new sound came to their ears. It was applause. And guess who was there? None other than Kagome and her weird friends. 'So that's what they were doing here.' Kagome's friends thought, 'So that's what they were doing here'. "Wow! You guys are good!" Arimi said. "Really!" Yuka said, "Gotta admit, that'd be better than DJ" Eri said. The band stood there and took their praise. "Thanks," Mina said sheepishly. "Guys, this is Mina, Kin and Yasuo. You already know Inuyasha," Kagome said pointing in turn to each, "Eri Arimi and Yuka. This is their band, um...?" "Next Week," Inuyasha replied. "Will you play another song?" Eri said. They shrugged and said, "Paper Heart?" and they began the song.  
  
Please just don't play with me  
  
My paper heart will bleed  
  
This wait for destiny won't do  
  
Be with me please I beseech you  
  
Simple things, that make you run a-way  
  
Catch you if I can  
  
Tears fall, down your face  
  
The taste, is something new  
  
Something that I know  
  
Moving on is, easiest when I am around you.  
  
So bottle up old love,  
  
And throw it out to sea,  
  
Watch it away as you cry  
  
A year has past  
  
The seasons go  
  
Please just don't play with me  
  
My paper heart will bleed  
  
This wait for destiny won't do  
  
Be with me please I beseech you  
  
Simple things, that make you run a-way  
  
Catch you if I can  
  
Waiting, day to day it goes through  
  
My lips, are sealed for her  
  
My tongue is,  
  
Tied to, a dream of being with you  
  
To settle for less, is not what I prefer  
  
So bottle up old love,  
  
And throw it out to sea,  
  
Watch it away as you cry  
  
A year has past  
  
The seasons go  
  
Please just don't play with me  
  
My paper heart will bleed  
  
This wait for destiny won't do  
  
Be with me please I beseech you  
  
Simple things, that make you run a-way  
  
Catch you if I can  
  
(Instrumental)  
  
do bop bop bop la la la la do bop bop bop la la la la do bop bop bop la la la la  
  
Summer time, the nights are so long  
  
The leaves fall down, and so do I into  
  
the arms of a friend  
  
Winter nights  
  
My bedside is cold, for I am gone  
  
And spring blossoms you to me  
  
Summer time, the nights are so long  
  
The leaves fall down, and so do I into  
  
the arms of a friend  
  
Winter nights  
  
My bedside is cold, for I am gone  
  
And spring blossoms you to me  
  
During the song, the girls were talking amongst themselves. When they finished, there was another round of applause. Kagome said, "Would you wanna play the Valentine's Day dance at our school?" "Sure" three of the band said. "Wait! We wanna talk 'bout it first!" of course the fourth member was Inuyasha. He didn't know what a dance was or was Valentine's Day. 'Who was this Valentine, and why does he get a day?' Mina sighed and quietly explained it to him. A look of understanding crossed his face and he said, "Keh! Whatever!" "That means we'll take the gig" Mina replied. "Okay! Great! Now that that's decided, I think we should go home." Eri said. "Bye Kagome!" Arimi said. "See ya later, Kag!" Yuka said, "Bye!" Kagome replied as they left.  
  
A/N: Ok! Were getting somewhere now! couple more chapters left, then were done! Ok, I sorta used 2 songs in the Chapter. Obviously they arent mine, but I'll tell you some info on the songs.  
  
Song 1: "Cherry Bomb" Artist: Ash  
  
Song 2: "My Paper Heart" Artist: The All-American Rejects  
  
Wooooooooooooo! Those songs rock my socks! Except I'm not wearing socks, I'm wearing my slippers ^_^ oh well. They just rock. Period.  
  
I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW!!!! Please? ^_^ 


	11. Time Passes and A Suprise is Planned

A/N: Almost done peoples!! Around two more chapters left!  
  
The Reason  
  
Chapter 11 – Time Passes and A Surprise is Planned  
  
Last Time:  
  
Mina sighed and quietly explained it to him. A look of understanding crossed his face and he said, "Keh! Whatever!" "That means we'll take the gig" Mina replied. "Okay! Great! Now that that's decided, I think we should go home." Eri said. "Bye Kagome!" Arimi said. "See ya later, Kag!" Yuka said, "Bye!" Kagome replied as they left. ************************************************************************  
And so the months passed. Nothing really new or exciting happened. The dance was being planned and it seemed that everything would go off without a hitch. A few changes were made. The tables and snacks were switched around, the curtains weren't allowed because they were a fire hazard. The principal thought that it would be nice to have a "cutest couple" contest at the dance, so they added that. Nothing too much. It was decided that the band would play along with a DJ. The DJ would mostly be in charge of sound, since the band would play most of the time. But the DJ would mix songs when the band was taking a break. The band also, as it was decided, would play some covers of famous songs (the band really didn't have too many originals either).  
Life seemed to have acquired a certain rhythm for the inhabitants of the Higurashi shrine. They'd wake up Kagome and Souta went off to school (at least Monday through Friday, excepting holidays). The rest would set off to work. It was decided that since Miroku was very good with attracting customers, mostly female customers, he would work in the gift shop of the shrine. Except his lechery soon drove away more customers than it gained. So Sango was there to make sure that he didn't grope every female in the store, and she seemed good for attracting male customers. Wins win situation, Kagome and Inuyasha taunted.  
Inuyasha would usually work in the yard, repairing something, sweeping, cleaning. The less human contact the better. There was less chance of him being caught without his hat, and as Inuyasha described it, he'd "Scare off even more customers than Miroku's lechery." But actually, there were a quite a few female customers that would hang around and watch Inuyasha work. Enjoying the view, so to speak.  
It was a repeat. Kagome's schedule pretty much ran the same. School. Work. Meetings. Practice. Homework. Bed. Repeat. It was like a shampoo bottle. Except things like friends, meals, baths and the calling of nature interrupted those blocks of time. Though it ran like this usually, life was never dull. There was always something interesting going on to make sure that life was interesting. Like on Halloween when the Shard Hunting Gang wore the clothes they'd usually wear in Sengoku Jidai and went to the Halloween dance at Kagome school. Everyone had complimented them on how they looked. Many girls blushed dreamily and had stars in their eyes when they saw Inuyasha in his red Fire Rat haori. Even more so when they saw Miroku in his monk robes. Inuyasha blushed and just said, "Keh!" and ignored it, but Miroku soaked it up. But that was put to an end when he was about to ask one of the girls there the 'special question' and Sango hit him over the head with he Hirakotsu. A lot of guys at the dance were checking out Sango in her demon exterminating outfit, and Kagome too. Many teenage girls would have looked horrible in miko's robes, but Kagome looked really good. Since the dance was family oriented, Shippo and Souta were there too. The girls that weren't swooning over Inuyasha and Miroku were pinching Shippo and Souta's cheeks, yelling about how cute they were. They both hid behind Kagome after that. Or the time in November when it snowed for the first time in the season and the gang from Sengoku Jidai learned the meaning of a snowball fight. It all started when Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing and instead of saying the 's' word, Kagome threw a snowball at him. But unfortunately, it missed and hit Sango, who retaliated by throwing a snowball back at Kagome. But Kagome ducked and she hit Inuyasha instead, who was trying to dump a bunch of snow on top of Kagome, and he dropped the snow onto himself. Inuyasha then tried to throw a snowball at Sango, but she moved and he hit Miroku, who was trying to grope Sango again. Eventually, when Kagome hit Souta, he got involved in the fight too. Then Shippo when he tried to help Kagome. Then Mina, Kin and Yasuo came for band practice. And when the group saw new targets, well, you can figure the rest. The battle went on for hours and ended when Mrs. Higurashi found them and told them to come inside. Eventually everyone started sneezing and they got sick. And Christmas, of course. The gang from Sengoku Jidai never had Christmas before, so it was definitely an event to be remembered. The Hoshiko and Tanaka families spent Christmas with the Higurashi's, with introductions of the Shard Hunting gang, of course (Sango was a cousin, Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo were the grandchildren of a family friend). With most of the Higurashi's in festive Santa hats, they had a real good time. They ate dinner, the adults drank (at least the men) and sang karaoke. They even got Inuyasha to sing, and he ironically got the high score. Miroku picked up a piece of mistletoe and tried to get Sango to kiss him, and he almost succeeded, but he ruined it when he tried to grope her; he ended up with a red handprint instead. It was a family tradition to stay up 'till midnight and then open presents. So they did exactly that, although the Tanaka's and Hoshiko's left earlier. Kagome received jewelry from her mother and Sango (a necklace and a bracelet), clothing from Souta and Shippo, a journal from Miroku, a stationery and pen set from Inuyasha (which she suspected her mother bought for him), CD's from the Hoshiko's and Tanaka's (they worked for a music production company) and money from her grandfather. Sango, Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, and Shippo basically received the same things, except the jewelry was replaced with toys and video games. Inuyasha received a CD player, which was bought for him by the Higurashi's, some new guitar strings from Sango, and CD's from his band mates and Miroku and Shippo. And so life went on. Since the band was learning songs, more famous songs, Inuyasha found a song he decided he really liked. One day, he was listening to a CD that he received for Christmas. It was mid-January and he was shoveling snow while listening to the CD. He had liked the songs so far, but this song really caught his attention. He had a few more steps of the innumerable number of steps the Higurashi's had, all of which had to be shoveled by hand because the steps were to small for the snowblower. He had gone through two CD's already. He was listening to this one now, it was a band called Hoobastank. It confused him at first, but he let it go when he learned that it was a made up word. He heard the first few lyrics, and already he knew he wanted to play the song. Soon after, Mina, Kin and Yasuo came trudging up the stairs and he jumped at them and yelled, "I have a song to play at the dance." ************************************************************************  
"So, lemme get this straight." Kin said after listening to the song, all the while rubbing the bridge of his nose as if he was getting a headache. "You want us to learn a new song for the gig in February?" Inuyasha nodded. "Right now?" He nodded again. "I don't know Inuyasha. What if we can't learn the song in time? I mean, it is January already." Mina said.  
"Yeah, you sure that you just don't wanna play the songs we already know now?" Yasuo pointed out.  
"No. I wanna play this song at the dance." Inuyasha insisted.  
"You sure?" Kin said.  
"Yep." He replied.  
"You really wanna play this song that badly?" Yasuo said.  
"Yep." He replied.  
"Okay, lemme ask one thing okay?" Mina said.  
"Shoot," he replied.  
"Why?" was her only question  
"'Why'? 'Why' what?" he asked.  
"Why do wanna play this song so badly that you insist on us learning it so near the date of the gig?" Mina asked.  
Inuyasha mumbled his reply. No one heard it. everyone leaned closer and said, "What?"  
He mumbled something more audible, but not understandable. It sounded like "emanna ple fr kame"  
"Inuyasha, if were gonna learn it we have to know why at least." Yasuo said.  
"I wanna play it 'cause" that was all they really understood. The rest sounded like, "zits fer kagme"  
"Inuyasha! We still can't hear you!" Kin yelled.  
"I said, 'I wanna play it 'cause its for Kagome'." Inuyasha ground out unhappily, emphasizing each syllable.  
They looked at him with a mix of surprised and pleased faces. Mina sighed and said, "Okay, Inuyasha. Now lets go look if we can find some tab for that song."  
  
A/N: wooooooo!! There's about one more chapter left. That's the big dance everybody!! Get ready for some serious Inu/Kag fluffiness!! Although it may be really, really bad. Oh well.  
  
And also, it has been brought to my attention (one way or another) that some people may have not gotten the K-I-S-S-I-N-G thing in chapter 8. I think just about everyone got it, but this is an explanation to anyone who didn't. I'm American and it's a pretty universal thing here. I don't know if its in any other country, but its here and I think its basically self- explanatory. Its basically just a little rhyme thing for grade school girls. Some of my friends and classmates use it (even some guys), even though were seventh graders. But it's a taunting kind of thing, and kids yell it out when there like a rumor about two kids liking each other. So since its Kagome and Inuyasha, they'd all sing , "Kagome and Inuyasha sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in a baby carriage" even though it doesn't sound like much its pretty annoying and embarrassing (trust me, my friends did it to me when they thought I liked this guy *shudder* looong story). And since little kids don't usually like the opposite gender for a long time, its pretty, well, mean. I'm sorry if it caused any confusion, and if it didn't. please just ignore me. ~_~ and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. The Dance

A/N: WARNING: no fluff!! Or very little at least. The fluffy chapter is next.  
  
Disclaimer: *points behind you* hey look over there! *takes inuyasha rights and runs in opposite direction*  
  
The Reason  
  
Chapter 12 – The Dance  
  
Last Time:  
  
He mumbled something more audible, but not understandable. It sounded like "emanna ple fr kame" "Inuyasha, if were gonna learn it we have to know why at least." Yasuo said. "I wanna play it 'cause" that was all they really understood. The rest sounded like, "zits fer kagme" "Inuyasha! We still can't hear you!" Kin yelled. "I said, 'I wanna play it 'cause it's for Kagome'." Inuyasha ground out unhappily, emphasizing each syllable. They looked at him with a mix of surprised and pleased faces. Mina sighed and said, "Okay, Inuyasha. Now lets go look if we can find some tab for that song." *******************************************  
The day had arrived. It was Valentine's Day. And the Valentine's Day Dance. Thankfully, it was on a Saturday, so there was time to do everything. The troops arrived at around 10 in the morning. The principal of their school had agreed to open it that early for them, thanks to Eri and her master power of persuasion. They had brought everything. Flowers, tablecloths, confetti, balloons, streamers, banners, signs, paint, and equipment. The DJ ended up to be Yuka's cousin, who was doing this for free along with free use of his equipment, provided if they broke anything, they paid for it. The band, the rest of the Sengoku Jidai people and the Higurashi's were helping, along with the dance committee of four people, a few relatives, friends and volunteers were helping to set up everything. About thirty people in total, including a couple moms who were providing lunch and snacks.  
In addition to selling roses, they were selling a couple other things too. Kagome had convinced her fellow committee members to have it partially a rave too, so it would be fun, too, not just mushy-gushy romancey stuff. They were selling glow sticks, the glow rings (the kind that you can wear as necklaces), the little clip on lights, balls that had flashing lights and were on a string that you could wear around your neck, and flashing pacifiers that you could wear as necklaces. (A/N: please understand, I myself do not rave. I can, but I suck ^_^' my friends do, and it looks cool, and they have most of this stuff) Everything was from a dollar to five dollars (A/N: don't know the prices of this stuff either, plus I don't know how much that would be in Yen or whatever).  
They were setting everything up. They cleaned the They set up the banners, stands, tables, decorations and everything. Soon everything was coming together. It soon resembled the thing they imagined. Tables on one side, with a four-rose centerpiece, each one with a red, pink, white and yellow rose in it. There was confetti that was shaped in hearts, cherubs, and ones that said "Happy Valentines Day!"  
The food table was on the other side of the gym. There was tons of food there. Cookies, cake, cupcakes, brownies, chips, rice cakes, pretzels, punch, lots of soda pop and a lot more junk food. Most of which were iced with pink and white, or heart shaped. Basically, everything there was the exact opposite of what your mother would want you to eat.  
Soon, it was time for the dance to begin. Most of the people who were staying for the dance had brought clothes to change into. And the locker rooms were open, so they even got to take a shower. Although Miroku had to be bind and gagged while the girls showered and changed. They all changed into nice clothes. The girls, of course, took a lot longer than the guys did. Except for Mina, who really didn't care about what she was wearing, and she didn't wear make up except for lip-gloss and some eye stuff. The rest of the time she spent helping the other girls.  
When the girls finally emerged from the locker rooms, a very long time later, the wait seemed to be worth it. Eri, Arimi and Yuka were wearing skirts and a nice blouse, all in different colors. They were wearing that makeup stuff, and quite a bit of it, Inuyasha could smell it. Mina was wearing jeans and a blue T-shirt with Polo on it in orange letters over a white long-sleeved shirt, while her hair was up in a big jaw clip, blue ends hanging down. She wasn't wearing any of the weird makeup stuff, except for some lip goo and eye goo, as Inuyasha put it.  
But it was Kagome and Sango that were really radiant. Sango wore tight, faded jeans, with a lopsided black belt. She wore a black spaghetti strap shirt underneath what looked like a net, and hair simply down and just barely any make up, mostly like Mina. Kagome was wearing an outfit similar to Sango's. She wore a pair of tight, dark blue jeans, and a belt made out of silver hoops. Her top had a low v-neck and the straps came around so it tied at the back of her neck, while the back was low. She had the completed Shikon no Tama around her neck, so what was there could be purified and kept safe at all times. She wore as much make up as Sango and had her hair up in to messy buns at the side of her head.  
And in no way did the guys look any less good than the girls did. Kin and Yasuo both had their hair up in gel, and both wore jeans and converse all-stars (A/N: what? Did you think they'd wear converse weapons?). But Yasuo wore a shirt that more or less had its sleeves ripped off. Kin wore a green T-shirt with 05 written on the back in yellow letters. Miroku was wearing regular jeans and a form fitting black T-shirt. Inuyasha was wearing a black cap backward on his head, puffs of his bangs sticking out. He wore black jeans and a white T-shirt. He still wore the rosary around his neck.  
Miroku stood there, slightly agape, at the sight of the young ladies wearing such, such, wonderful clothing. Especially his Sango. Although it wasn't as revealing as he would've liked it to be, it was probably the most revealing thing she had ever worn. Excepting the times he had peeked on her in the hot springs.  
Inuyasha thought Kagome looked equally, if not more, beautiful than Sango or any of the other girls. Especially with that nice top. A bunch of emotions and thoughts were streaming through his head. A few of them were 'That Homo guy better not be here' and '' 


	13. The Song

Dislcaimer: don't own Inuyasha, or the song The Reason by Hoobastank. Yet.  
  
The Reason  
  
Chapter 13 – The Song  
  
Last Time:  
  
Kagome was not at all offended at Inuyasha's lack of praise for how she looked. She was used to it by now. But she couldn't help but be a bit hurt by his remark, she had dressed her self up all for him. She wanted to look pretty for him, and be recognized for it. Even her friends recognized what she was doing. And she got taunted for it. They sang that stupid K-I-S-S-I- N-G song over and over again. Then when Sango tried to defend her, they started singing about her and Miroku. 'Oh well,' she thought, 'Probably thinking of Kikyo or something'. And so they departed off for the dance. **************************************************************** The stage was dark. The curtains were drawn and behind it stood the four band members, ready and waiting. Soon they heard a voice, it was probably the principal. He was shushing the crowd, "Okay, okay, children. Settle down now. here is our special performers, Next Week!" a wave of applause came through. The curtain was drawn, but the stage remained dark. Their first song was an original. First the drums came in, then the base, then the guitars. Then, with a bang, the words started. The band had been nervous as to what was going to happen. They were all nervous, but they knew that they were just going to give it their all and have fun with it. Everything was going good. The song went without a hitch. The audience was really into it, and many pleased at the sight of Inuyasha on stage. Now he was even better than before because he plays in a band. The first song was done. Mina took this time to introduce the band and greet the people. And so the dance began. They played several songs. Some of which were theirs, others were covers of different songs, which they of course gave credit before. they played LostProphets, Story of the Year, The All-American Rejects, Blink 182, Greenday, The Strokes, Yellowcard, and Foo Fighters. They also played some older songs from bands like Led Zepplin, Nirvana, Queen, and some more (A/N: woooooo! These guys rock my socks!! ^_^). Soon, their first set was over and the DJ took his turn. He played about everything the band couldn't (or wouldn't) play. He played some R&B and Rap, but he played a lot of techno, electronica, and dance music. Kagome danced and raved and everything during these times. She even gave impromptu raving lessons to Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku. It was amazing since they learned, and did it well, and that Inuyasha was dancing at all. It was mostly because everyone would egg him on, or made fun of him, until he would dance. They even got him to actually dance with Kagome. By himself. But it wasn't really romantic because it was a fast song, not a nice and slow one. And she also danced with Hojo, but it was a rave song, so it wasn't really romantic, and Inuyasha didn't beat him to a fine pulp. Although it took Miroku, Kin and Yasuo to make sure he didn't. And so the night wore on. The dance itself was supposed to last from six till midnight. And the band played again, took a break, and played again. Soon, the dance was coming to an end, and the time to announce the cutest couple award was coming up. What they did was they took pictures of all the candidate couples. They even had pictures of Inuyasha and Kagome together, and Miroku and Sango together. Although they didn't know they were going to be used that way. And each time someone bought a rose or a glowstick or something, they'd get a vote on the cutest couple. Part of the plan between Eri, Arimi, Yuka and even the band members was to play the song for Inuyasha and Kagome, since they definitely knew it was gonna be them. well, now the time came and Eri came up to announce the winners of the cutest couple contest. "Ok everyone! Time to announce the winners of the Cutest Couple Competition!" she said, she paused for the applause that ensued. "The candidate couples are, Miki and Yukio." pause, applause. "Yachi and Tori" pause, applause. "Taro and Shina" pause, applause. Mina held back Inuyasha for this one, and Sango did the same with Kagome. "Inuyasha and Kagome" a lot of applause. Now Kagome had to hold back Sango. "And finally, Miroku and Sango. Drumroll please, Yasuo" Yasuo took his cue. "And the winners are, dun dun DUN!" she said. Pausing to open and read the card, she had a slightly surprised look as she saw the winners. Mina and Inuyasha looked over and saw the winners. Mina gasped dramatically and Inuyasha burst out laughing. Eri continued, "*gasp* its Miroku and Sango!" The spotlight swiveled and landed on the couple in the audience. Sango was a deep red, and Miroku looked very happy. Mina said when Eri left the stage, "Congrats, you two. And Miroku" she said warningly, "Keep your hands to yourself" Miroku quickly snatched back his wandering hand. "Now, we have a special song for the Cutest Couple. We actually thought the winners were gonna be someone else, and someone requested" Miroku coughed out Inuyasha's name for everyone to hear. Inuyasha glared daggers at him. Slightly chuckling, Mina continued, "the song to be played for a special someone" Sango did the same with Kagome's name and she got the same thing from her. "to play this song." Mina finished with a smile. "So, get your partners, and dance up!" she smiled and Inuyasha and began the song. After the intro, Mina began singing the words, singing them extra mellifluously.  
  
I'm not a perfect person  
  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
  
Kagome, who was standing right in front of Inuyasha, heard these words. She really hoped that what Miroku and Sango said were right. That Inuyasha really had requested the song, and it really was dedicated to her. Sango was still blushing as she danced with Miroku. She hid her face in his chest as they danced very closely to one another. And suprisingly enough, Miroku didn't even once grope her, although they were on her waist. They listened to the words as they danced.  
  
But I continue learning  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know  
  
"Inuyasha sure knows how to pick a song," Miroku said, chin resting on Sango's head.  
"Mmm," she mumbled in reply. She could hear the beat of Miroku's heart mixing with the beat of the song. Kagome, meanwhile, was still standing there, wondering if what the song said was true.  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you  
  
Sango's blush disappeared and she soon fell into a nice rhythm with Miroku. Miroku was enjoying this as well. he never thought he could be with Sango like this, and without having to ruin it with his wandering hands. On stage, Inuyasha hoped that Kagome was getting the message. He couldn't really tell her, so he let Mina and the song of Hoobastank tell her for him.  
  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
  
It's something I must live with everyday  
  
And all the pain I put you through  
  
I wish that I could take it all away  
  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
  
Thats why i need you to hear  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is You  
  
Mina held the note on 'You'. She really hoped her friends were happy, along with her relatives on stage. She was singing her heart out for them, and if her friends could be happy, then maybe she could too. If she found the right guy.  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is You  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is You  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is You  
  
'Inuyasha, is this your way of telling me? Or are you really dedicating it to someone else?' Kagome thought her greatest fear.  
  
I'm not a perfect person  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know  
  
'Kami, please let her get the message' Inuyasha thought. He saw the wonderful blue eyes of Kagome looking up at him in the darkness beyond the stage. She was the only one on the dance floor by herself.  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you  
  
I've found a reason to show  
  
A side of me you didn't know  
  
A reason for all that I do  
  
And the reason is you  
  
As the last notes of the song died away and the couples reluctantly broke apart, Soon another sound filled the gym. It was the sound of skin against skin. Miroku could no longer hold back. As he and Sango broke apart, her lovely green eyes looked up at him. Sango was leaning in to kiss him, but that was before she felt something on her rear end that shouldn't be there. She slapped Miroku hard as she yelled out, "HENTAI!" storming out of the gym with tears stinging her eyes, all she left behind was a big commotion and a red handprint. But neither Kagome nor Inuyasha heard either of these sounds. They were entranced in each other's eyes. Amber into azure, and azure into amber. Kagome whispered to the air, "Inuyasha."  
  
A/N: sorry that im ending it here, but its really long right now. don't worry, the next chapter is gonna be up soon!! REVIEW!!! 


	14. The Reason

A/N: LAST CHAPTER!!!! And lots of Inu/Kag and Mir/San fluffiness!!!!!! Woooooo! Don't worry Kelly, its not pink and fluffy, just fluffy.  
  
Kelly: pink and fluffy is evil!!! *goes on ranting about the evils of pink and fluffy*  
  
Me: *sweatdrop* right.... Anyways, enjoy the fluffy chapter everyone!!  
  
Disclaimer: *laughs evilly and holds thick stack of papers* muwhahahaha! Now I own inuyasha! And "The Reason" by hoobastank!!*Kelly comes and reads the sheet*  
  
Kelly: *reading from first sheet* "Compare and Contrast: Celtic and Filipino Mythology. The Philippines is an archipelago of 7,107 islands in the South China Sea located between Taiwan and Borneo. Taiwan being to the north and Borneo to the south. Only 2,000 of the 7,107 are inhabited. And only 500 are larger than a square kilometer."  
  
Me: *sweatdrop and quickly looks at paper* $%!&, so that's where my thesis paper went *more sweatdrops and quickly hides papers behind back* ummm... nevermind! I don't own Inuyasha! Or the Reason by hoobastank either!  
  
The Reason  
  
Chapter 14 – The Reason  
  
Last Time: As the last notes of the song died away and the couples reluctantly broke apart, Soon another sound filled the gym. It was the sound of skin against skin. Miroku could no longer hold back. As he and Sango broke apart, her lovely green eyes looked up at him. Sango was leaning in to kiss him, but that was before she felt something on her rear end that shouldn't be there. She slapped Miroku hard as she yelled out, "HENTAI!" storming out of the gym with tears stinging her eyes, all she left behind was a big commotion and a red handprint. But neither Kagome nor Inuyasha heard either of these sounds. They were entranced in each other's eyes. Amber into azure, and azure into amber. Kagome whispered to the air, "Inuyasha." ************************************************************  
Kagome sighed. Moonlight streamed through her window and unto the space between her bed and Sango's futon, where Sango now lay sleeping, or it least it seemed. She was thinking about what had happened that night. she timidly put to fingers to her lips. 'Was it really real? Was it a dream or not? But it was so real! It couldn't be a dream, could it?' she turned the events over and over and over again in her mind. Little did she know, that the house was almost full of those very same thoughts. **************************************************************** The dance had ended. So was the romance between Sango and Miroku. Sango sat under a tree in the empty schoolyard, crying. 'That idiot lecher! Why does he always have to ruin it? Idiot, idiot, Idiot, idiot, Idiot, idiot, Idiot, idiot, Idiot, idiot, IDIOT!!' she thought. Then saying out loud, "Idiot, idiot, Idiot, idiot, Idiot, idiot, Idiot, idiot, IDIOT!"  
A voice from behind her said, "Talkin' about me, aren't ya?" Miroku sat down next to her.  
Sango turned her head away and fiercely wiped her eyes, "Maybe" she replied.  
"Don't worry. I think I'm an idiot, too" Miroku said.  
Sango didn't respond to this, Miroku continued. Picking at the dead February grass, he said, "I-I—I'm sorry, Sango"  
"Well ya should!" she retorted.  
He didn't say anything. It was true, "I-I-I-I didn't know that we were candidates. If I knew, then, I would've pulled out."  
"So you're saying that you don't want us to be cutest couple?!" Sango replied angrily, tears coming back.  
"No! no, no, no! nothing like that, its-its just that-"he sighed and stood up. Maybe it would be easier if he didn't have to look at her, he couldn't help but getting lost in her eyes. "It's just that I knew I would ruin it somehow or other, probably doing what I just did."  
Sango stood up and looked at him. "So, are you saying you really didn't mean it?" He nodded. She slunk down the tree trunk and sat down. She motioned for Miroku to do the same. She took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry"  
"Wha-? Huh? What are you talking about? I'm the lecher here," he said.  
"Its not that, I know that. Its just that, maybe I shouldn't have hit you so hard." She said. "Or in front of all those people." She looked away from him. It was harder to talk to him if she had to get lost in his violet blue eyes. his eyes almost made her want to ignore his groping.  
For awhile, no one said anything. They just sat there, sitting. Soon though, Miroku broke the silence. He turned to her and gently said, "Sango,"  
She turned to him and cocked her head to the side. "What is it?" they locked eyes for a single moment, then the next thing she knew, his body was against hers, along with his lips. She sat rigid for a moment before sinking into the kiss.  
Her first kiss. Her first real kiss. There was that one guy in her village, but it was nothing compared to this. It was the same with him. For all of his lechery, Miroku didn't really get far with women. He had been kissed before, but that was all gone with the kiss with Sango.  
Reluctantly, they broke apart. They stared into each other's eyes before going into another kiss. This one was much shorter, Sango broke it off and rested her head on his chest. She had to. It was no or never. She took a deep breath and said looking up at him, "Miroku?" he looked down at her. she took another deep breath and braced herself. "I love you, Miroku."  
Miroku smiled. She loved him. Now he knew what he had to do. "I love you, too Sango" and with that they shared another kiss. ******************************************************  
Inuyasha sat on the roof with his guitar. He was playing random things on his guitar. Switching songs in the middle of each other. He soon found himself playing The Reason by Hoobastank again. He soon heard someone singing behind him.  
  
But I continue learning  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
He stopped suddenly, stood up and turned around. Brandishing the guitar like a sword. He saw it was Kagome. She stood there, holding her hands up in a sign of peace. He brought down the guitar and placed it on the little ledge near the ventilation shaft of the school where he was sitting.  
Kagome walked closer to him so that they could talk. Inuyasha said to her, "You know you got the words wrong, right?"  
She rolled her eyes. "Well, I heard it only once."  
"Keh!" he responded.  
She sat down where he once sat and picked up the guitar. She began playing, trying to play The Reason. It was a futile attempt. Soon Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, "Oi, can't you do anything right."  
Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, but was pleased when he moved behind her and put her into his lap while he moved her fingers to the right positions. It was just like how her father taught her to play. Inuyasha had taken over the guitar again, but Kagome no longer played and just sat in his lap, enjoying his warmth. Soon she found herself being lulled to sleep, but not just yet. Craning her neck to look up at Inuyasha, who had come to put his chin on her head, she said, "Inuyasha?"  
"What?" he said, stopping in the middle of playing Times Like These by the Foo Fighters.  
"D-d-did you really mean it? what the song said?" Kagome asked timidly.  
Inuyasha sighed. He knew this question was coming, but he really wasn't looking forward to answer. He instead pushed Kagome off of his lap and putting the guitar down, stood up. He looked at her, sitting there, and couldn't tear his eyes away. Soon Kagome stood up and came up to him. She looked up at him, and asked again, "Did you mean what the song said?"  
"Yes." He replied more confidently as he actually felt.  
suddenly, Kagome pulled Inuyasha into a hug, which he returned without hesitation. Pulling back a bit, they looked into each other's eyes. once more, amber eyes into azure ones, and azure into amber. They stood locked in an endless moment, even longer than that one time in the forest. This time, Inuyasha got his chance to move in closer. And this time, Kagome didn't pull away. In fact, she moved closer to Inuyasha, too. Soon their eyes closed and their lips met.  
It was like nothing either had ever felt before. For Inuyasha, who kissed Kikyo before, was better than anything he had ever felt with Kikyo. Her reincarnation was a lot better than the original. For Kagome, this was her first kiss. And it was the best thing she ever felt.  
Soon they broke the kiss and Kagome was enveloped in the strong arms of Inuyasha. They stood so for a while before Kagome summoned the will to ask a question that was on both their minds. She broke away from him and looked at him straight in the eye. Taking a deep breath she said, "Choose."  
That single word made feelings and thoughts churn inside of him. He knew he would have to face the question sooner or later. He thought of everything he had experienced with Kikyo and compared them to what he felt with Kagome. With Kagome he felt angry, sad, happy and more. Compared to Kikyo, she dwarfed her. he looked down at Kagome. She looked so beautiful. Her hair away from her face, moonlight glinting of her pale skin, and a fierce look in her eye. Her eyes. that's what said it all. The eyes are a window to your soul. Kikyo's were always neutral, always the same. Unchanging. Almost cold in a way. But Kagome's! They changed more than the weather. And that was it was decided. He was going with Kagome.  
He pulled her to him again and rested his cheek on her hair. He took in a deep breath, both to calm himself and get a nice whiff of Kagome's scent of eucalyptus, peppermint and a slight hint of vanilla. Softly he said, "You. You are the one I choose, Kagome."  
Those words were said so softly, but yet they had such an impact on her. the tears that welled up in her eyes spilled over. Inuyasha smelt salt mixing with her scent and he was afraid that he had caused it. breaking away to look at her and find his worst fears confirmed, he said, "Kagome! I- I-I'm sorry! did I do this? I-If it makes you sad, I take it back!"  
"No! I'm crying because I'm happy, you idiot!" she yelled.  
"Keh! Damn women and their conf-" he was cut off as Kagome kissed him again. When the kiss broke, Inuyasha put a hand to her face, and she did the same.  
"I'm starting to wonder if this is a dream," Kagome said, stroking Inuyasha's face. In truth, it did look like a dream. Everything was sort of hazy under the light of the full moon.  
"Me too," Inuyasha said.  
"You know, I never got that slow dance." Kagome said.  
Inuyasha laughed. Something he did rarely. "Okay, okay."  
And they started to dance under the moonlight. Kagome started to hum The Reason and Inuyasha started with the words from the chorus, the most important thing he had to tell Kagome.  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you  
  
A/N: Yay!! The end of my first fic!!! But now I'm sad cuz its over!!! Waaa!!! But I have new ideas, so watch out for my new fic!!! And review!!! Please!!! 


End file.
